I Do Not Like James Potter
by Reaper-Bunny
Summary: I do not like James Potter, so why is it that after this guy found my stupid doodles with hearts around J.P. that I agreed to go out with him? Now more confused then ever and I even managed to get my two best friends involved in this.


_Yup, yet another story of how James and Lily came to be._

_Hopefully though, It's a little different from past stories you may have read. _

_Enjoys :)_

_Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters._

* * *

_I will not think of James Potter, _I repeated over and over in my mind as I scratched out the doodles of hearts inclosing the letters J.P. on the page that I was suppose to be taking my transfiguration notes on. I glanced up from my page and watched as Professor McGonagall finished her demonstration. I glanced down at my page again and nearly screamed out in frustration realizing that I had yet again inclosed his initials in a heart. "For Monday have two lengths of parchment written on a summary of chapters 34 through 38."

The class groaned and began packing up their belongings. I threw my doodled parchment into my bag and closed my jar of ink before throwing it into my bag as well. "Lily, come on we have a free period next. We need to hurry before some stupid Slytherins steal our spot under the cherry tree." Alyce, one of my best friends ever, called to me from the door. She and my other best friend Sherri left the room waiting for me outside. I finished gathering my belongings in my bag and started to head out of the class room. "Lily!" Someone called after me. Oh god I knew that voice. What did he want now. _Remember Lily, you absolutely** Do Not** like James Potter! _I whipped my head around to face him. "What?" I asked rather harshly, wincing at my own tone. He didn't seem to have flinched at all, or notice my tone. He ruffled his hair like always and gave me his oh-so-gorgeous smile. I locked my knees in place to keep them from buckling. "This weekend is the Hogsmeade.." "No." I said cutting him off, I then swiftly turned on my heel and headed out of the door to meet with my friends.

"Jeez what took so long?" Alyce asked as I walked up to them. "James..." "Say no more," She said winking at me. She always teased me about him, even though I hadn't told either of them that I liked him. Scratch that, I do not like James Potter. I sighed and began walking with them towards the staircase to the entrance hall. We descended the stairs, then soon after we were at the grand oak doors and pushing them open along with a few other sixth years. We walked along the grounds and towards the lake, but stopping short at the large cherry tree offering it's shade. I sat down with my back leaning against the tree and placed my skirt around me in a proper position. Sherri sat down beside me on my left and sat down in front of both of us with her back towards the castle. "Ughh... I can't believe she gave us homework already, we practically just started term and I'm already falling behind." Alyce sighed. "Lily can I.." "Don't even both finishing that sentence." She frowned, "Aww but Lily," she whined but before I could answer her more firmly yet another person called out my name. "Lily!"

I glanced around looking for the owner of the voice, this time I couldn't quite place it. A tall boy with dirty blonde hair made his way towards me. "Umm...who's that?" I whispered to my friends. He waved as her approached me. Before long he was standing before us. I had to admit, he was quite the looker but he was no James. _Damn did I just actually think that,_ I frowned. Thoughts of him were getting worse. All was silent until, "Who the fuck are you?" Alyce bluntly stated. The boy chuckled before answering, "I'm J.P. Griffin. Mostly everyone calls me Griffin though." The silence continued. "And what is it that you want?" He blushed and pulled something from his pocket. Some scrap parchment it seems. "You dropped this," he said as he handed me the folded scraps. Curious as to what it was I quickly unfolded it. Upon opening it, I realized it was something I should of more safely guarded until I could of properly disposed of it. _Oh crap this guy knew I had a crush on James._ I immediately began to inwardly panick. What was I going to do? He could not find out about this. Wait find out about what, it wasn't true. I decided that would be my plan of action. Deny it. I recollected my calm appearance and quickly stated, "What about it?"

"Well I never realized that you of all people would like me," he said blushing ferociously.

* * *

Yes I know terribly short, Sorry about that but after all it is only a prologue.

Rest of the chapters will for sure be longer though :) PROMISE. Well all thats left to be said is.

REVIEW! please and thank you. :P


End file.
